


Random Oneshots

by fullcollapse



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alpha Fíli, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kíli, Courtship, Durincest, Facials, M/M, Omega Kíli, Scent Kink, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullcollapse/pseuds/fullcollapse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little collection of pieces I've written. Usually because I can't get an idea out of my head and need to just write a drabble to give myself some peace. I'm a bit of a bottom!Kili/bottom!Aidan freak so, literally, every chapter is going to include him in some way...</p><p>Chapter 1: Thorin/Kili, courtship<br/>Chapter 2: Richard Armitage/Aidan Turner, looks<br/>Chapter 3: Dis' thoughts on her sons, omegaverse<br/>Chapter 4: Dis has a laugh with her sons, omegaverse<br/>Chapter 5: Fili/Kili scent marking, omegaverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thorin/Kili, courtship

**Author's Note:**

> As a long time lurker, this is my first time posting, so here we go... Wheeeeee

Kili’s palms are sweating.

 He realizes in that moment that sweaty palms are an actual occurrence rather than one of those strange sayings, like butterflies in one’s stomach that the young dwarrowdams speak about with stars in their eyes.

 Even in the midst of the storm of thoughts swirling between his ears Kili can appreciate the irony of his situation. He’s nervous to see his brother.

 His Fee, who has always been his peace and comfort. The older brother who has wiped away more of his tears than he can bear to count, whose lap feels more like home than any of the small, cozy buildings in Ered Luin where he spent his childhood. There’s a breathe of a thought, not even a whisper, that says perhaps he should feel embarrassed of this closeness, one that is quickly dismissed. He and Fili are different from others. They always have been and always will be and he’ll not be told how he’s allowed to interact with his own brother.

 Strange that Fili, his rock, is the one making his palms sweat. He knows what his mother would say if she had been privy to his thoughts. _You’ll be fine, sweetness. The hard part is over. He knows._ However, Kili sees now that it’s not the moment of discovery, but rather the moments that follow that are the most nerve-wracking.

 Certainly, when Fili had walked in on them, Kili had felt like his heart was in his throat. Kili, in their uncle’s lap, in a decidedly less innocent way than how he sat in Fili’s lap. Had he been outside the situation, a fly on the wall, he would have laughed and laughed at the wide eyes and gaping mouth of his normally smug, self-assured brother. While that expression is burned in Kili’s mind, it was short-lived. Fili’s eyebrows dropped into a scowl as quickly as if they’d had stones tied to them, his mouth forming a hard line.

 Kili had flown off of his uncle’s lap, righting his clothing as inconspicuously as possible, which, in hindsight, was a bit ridiculous considering the fact that Fili clearly knew what had been going on before he made his entrance. Truly, it didn’t matter what he did in that moment as Thorin and Fili’s eyes were locked on one another and had been since the reality of the situation had sunk into both of their perceptive minds.

 Although Fili’s eyes never strayed from Thorin’s, Kili knew that the finger pointing to the door was for himself and not their uncle. He barely hesitated for a moment, thoughts of attempting to placate Fili’s rage coming to the surface, but he knew that he’d simply be delaying an inevitable conversation. He briefly thinks that perhaps he should be offended that he won’t be taking part in this conversation, one that will revolve around him and, ultimately, determine his future. Any offense is quickly soothed by the realization that this dialogue is talking place between two of the three people who care about him most in the world, and who he, in turn, cares about most. He’s comforted by the thought that, should it come to blows, he thinks he can trust them enough to not hurt one another beyond repair. Shoulders slumped, Kili heads toward the door, closing it quietly after him, which in itself is strange as “quiet” is a word that can very rarely be used to describe anything Kili does, not even sleeping.

 And now, standing outside the room in which his future is being determined, Kili can do nothing but think (something that he is often accused of not doing enough). In what is, unfortunately, a rather rare moment of wisdom, Kili remembers that it’s not simply his own relationships at risk here. This conversation is taking place between a displaced king and his heir. An uncle and nephew who, he thinks, retain the platonic nature that is expected of their relationship. Kili knows that his thoughts are edging into dangerous territory. Thoughts that rise to the surface like bubbles when he knows that Thorin and Fili are together on “royal” business that Kili, honestly, wants no part of. It’s not that he’s jealous or fearful of infidelity; rather, he can’t help that but think of the parallels. He obviously has feelings for their uncle, so it’s not out of the realm of possibility that Fili could develop similar feelings for him, right? Thorin has some kind of attraction to Kili, so who can say that he hasn’t felt something kindred for Fili? _Fili has spent more time alone with Thorin. Fili is the confident, composed heir, not the flighty, easily-excited spare who can’t seem to control his own thoughts, let alone the words that come out of his mouth or his actions. What if Fili’s rage was rooted more in envy than protectiveness_ -

 No.

 He needs to cut these poisonous thoughts off at the source, pull them out at the root like mama drilled into his head when she made him weed the garden as a child.

 Caught up in his whirlwind of insecurities, he realizes that he’s been standing right outside the door and yet still missed out on valuable eavesdropping time. He seems to have missed his chance though, as the door opens to reveal his golden-haired brother, whose face appears to be carefully blank. Kili stands frozen, feeling that same tightness in his chest that appeared when Fili’s eyes were last on him.

 Fili steps forward, left hand immediately cupping the wild waves on the back of Kili’s head that he never bothers to tame, while the right splays across the side of his neck, thumb just reaching up to stroke along his younger brother’s still smooth jaw line. That final intimate touch triggers something in Kili, tears immediately welling up as he gazes almost fearfully into Fili’s blue eyes.

 Fili feels that familiar pain. The bone-deep ache that he has felt every time he has seen Kili cry, since the day of his brother’s birth. It’s an even more striking feeling because he knows that, to some degree, the pain in his brother’s gaze is his own fault and it’s unbearable for Fili, Kili’s self-appointed protector from the moment that he could comprehend that there were things in this world that little brothers needed to be protected against.

 Their foreheads are drawn together as if by a magnetic force, neither could deny it, just as they couldn’t tell their bodies to stop breathing. When they part, the dam breaks on Kili’s tears as they pour down his face as he sees that his brother’s face has softened into the indulgent gaze that is reserved only for him.

 “Don’t cry, sweet Kili,” Fili says as his thumbs move in their familiar pattern to wipe away tears for what could be the millionth time for all Kili knows. “My only desire is for you to be loved and cared for,” the _as I have loved and cared for you all these years_ is unspoken but they both feel it hanging between them.

 Kili simply nods, his throat and chest too full of emotion to properly formulate a response.

 “However…,” Kili’s gaze, which had drifted down while he contemplated his brother’s earlier statements, whipped up to meet amused blue eyes at that one word. “…I would see this courtship proceed as one that is worthy of a prince of the line of Durin,” _even if it is the king doing the courting_.

 Fili feels that ache dissipate as Kili’s face lights up at his approval of their relationship. He decides that he’ll allow this moment of happiness for Kili, as he’s going to be much less enthusiastic when he hears about the rules that Fili just laid out for this uncle, in regards to this courtship, particularly that bit about chaperoned visits and no kissing until after marriage… Thorin’s many admonishments during Fili’s training come to mind. _Fili! Stand up straight! You’re the heir of a greatest dwarven kingdom in the world, not a pack mule. Fili! Don’t think I didn’t see you in the tavern, last night. I expect behavior more worthy of an heir of Erebor from now on. Fili! Get your hand out from under that girl’s skirt!_

 _Oh yes, I’m going to enjoy this courtship_ , Fili thought to himself as he crouched a bit to throw his slighter brother over his shoulder, amid squeals and protests from said brother.

 “Come, little Kili, we have much to discuss. Say goodbye to uncle!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of went in a completely different direction than what I had initially planned, but most of my writing seems to do that. I began with purely Thorin/Kili intentions and I think that I kind of veered into some vague Fili/Kili, so I'll leave that up you guys to interpret it how you'd like. 
> 
> Kili's whole thought process about whether or not Fili and Thorin feel something for one another sprouted from my own thoughts when I tried to put myself in Kili's shoes. I tend to be a very jealous person so that definitely leaked through into Kili's character in this.
> 
> The initial plot bunny that grew in my mind and made me start writing, this didn't even make it in, so there'll probably be a follow-up. :)


	2. Richard/Aidan, Looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up really effing sappy, don't ask. Something about Richard and Aidan together just makes me sappy. 
> 
> I didn't exactly nail the description of the all-important "look" so here's a reference so you guys can better visualize it (and because Aidan Turner is pretty so why not include a picture of him?):  
> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/originals/2e/29/a2/2e29a22de132e8151bbb503e249e1f74.jpg

Aidan Turner has a lot of looks.

 

Richard thinks that at this point he’s probably an expert in the subject, past his masters and working on his PhD. in the study of Aidan Turner’s face.

 

There’s his default face, the one that his features naturally relax into when he’s thinking about nothing at all, really. Those gorgeous, severe brows and his tendency to cross his arms over his chest only add power to what some call a “Resting Bitch Face.” However, Richard can’t really get on board with that terminology because it’s just so damn attractive on Aidan.

 

Then there’s that smile that he planted on his face during his first moments of screen time in the first Hobbit movie. That smile that caused fans to attach words like “cupcake” and “puppy” to his name, a topic that the cast and crew delight in discussing particularly because of the blush that it causes to rise to Aidan’s face even while he denies it and calls them “a bunch of assholes”.

 

Yet another beloved of Aidan’s fans is the open mouthed smile that appears in the midst of a laugh, when Aidan finds something funny (which is all the fucking time, honestly, Richard has never met someone who is easier to get a laugh out of). This expression comes out in full force when Aidan is with Martin or James, and, of course, Dean, his on-screen brother. This look has some magical way of lighting up the room, like the sun coming out from behind a cloud, or some sappy shit like that.

 

There are a million other looks that appear on Aidan’s incredibly expressive face, moving fluidly across his features, spelling out his every thought and feeling for anyone to see. And Richard loves all of them.

 

But he _does_ have a favorite.

 

He knows that it’s a look that’s not saved specifically for him, but he likes to think that maybe it comes out most often in his presence. God, _that look_. How can he describe it? Brows drawn back a bit, giving Aidan’s face an interested, yet not surprised look; just slightly lifted to indicate that who or whatever is receiving that look has his attention. Eyes, soft and unguarded, not quite half-lidded but still not Kili’s wide-eyed innocence. Mouth a sweet pink line, just slightly curved, such a contrast to his laughing smile that’s all perfect teeth and barely visible sparkling eyes.

 

 _That look_ which Richard usually only catches a glimpse of before Aidan’s forehead is resting against his neck, contented sigh ghosting over Richard’s upper chest while his own arms wrap around Aidan’s body.

 

This moment is usually followed by Richard asking a question of him. _Are you ready to head back to the trailer for the night? Indian or Thai? Wanna go into town tonight?_ No matter the answer Aidan gives, he’ll continue to stand there in Richard’s arms, content to simply be held until he’s finally unwrapped and nudged into motion. An overly dramatic sigh is released, even as _that look_ makes its way over Aidan’s features and he reaches for Richard’s hand.

 

Richard may not be able to have Aidan crying in laughter constantly like Martin, but he’s completely fine with that. And he’s completely confident in his knowledge that _that look_ is becoming _his look_.


	3. Dis' thoughts on her sons, omegaverse

Dis barely remembers the births of her children. Both of her labors are a blur of pain, noise, and excitement until those moments when her boys were placed in her arms. Fili, red-faced and squalling, a large, hearty baby. That shrill crying is, to this day, one of the most beautiful sounds that she’s ever heard, Fili’s unconscious yet comforting assurances to his mother that he was healthy. He continued on in this manner, even as toddler he seemed to be strong, bouncing back quickly from sickness and minor injury. Having apparently cried himself out upon his entrance to the world, he shed few tears throughout his entire childhood. A hallmark of a young alpha, they said, though even parents of weak and sickly children were assured that there was still a good chance that their children would grow to be alpha or beta. No one really wanted to consider the third option.

 Extraordinary childhood aside, Fili was a prince of the line of Durin. What else could he be but an alpha?

 Kili’s birth couldn’t have been more different from Fili’s. As Dis gave that final painful push, the one that would force her second child into the world, she waited to hear that cry. She counted three of her own loud heartbeats, pulsing in her head like she had somehow put her ear to her own chest, before she started to thrash. Grabbing onto anyone she could reach, screaming after her child who should have called out to her by now, as her Fili had.

 She doesn’t quite know what to do when the baby is placed in her arms, finally. Another boy, but he’s quiet and small and pale where Fili was noisy and large and full of life. But there’s one thing she does know.

 A word that hasn’t even been spoken in the birthing rooms of those of the line of Durin in centuries.

 Healers are adamant that it’s impossible to know until adolescence whether a child will be alpha, beta, or omega. But Dis knows. As definitively as she knows that the father of her children is in the ground, she knows that her second son is an omega. And just as she had cried openly for her lost husband at his funeral, when she is left alone in her room to rest with her newborn, she cries for her Kili. For his lost future. For opportunities he’ll never even fathom due to his status.

 She thinks of how solemn he seemed, seconds after he was born. As if he knew what he was. Knew his place in their society, that he is to be quiet and obedient, follow the orders of any alpha or beta who deigns to pay attention to him. On the surface, dwarves appear to greatly value omegas. They are coddled and protected, given every material thing they could conceive of and yet denied their most basic rights.

 And yet, Dis is grateful for small mercies. As Fili, an alpha, was born first, she’ll be able to raise Kili herself. If Kili had been born first he probably would’ve been shipped off to another dwarven settlement. He would have become a tool to strengthen Thorin’s alliances, raised in a foreign home and groomed to become the perfect submissive omega of some dwarf lord 100 years his senior. Yes, having Kili as her second son is a blessing. She’ll at least have this time with him, treating him as an equal within her own home, in a weak attempt to counteract some of the injustice that Kili will suffer at the hands of dwarven society.

 He’ll never be able to leave their home without an escort. It’s not something they’ll discuss openly, but they know how many alphas and betas would leap at the chance to mate themselves to Kili, the rare omega of the line of Durin, even if Kili was not willing. Instead he’ll be shown off, dressed up and paraded around; dangled in front of wealthy dwarves who will pledge gold and fealty to Thorin in exchange for the possibility of being mated to his younger nephew.

 She can’t change his biology to give him a better life, however, she can give him the best possible childhood and adolescence. She can at least ensure that her sweet Kili will have good memories to look back on, even if his future is bleak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't expected this to end up as dark as it did, but... Yeah.


	4. Dis has a laugh with her sons, omegaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the same universe at the drabble from chapter 3, years later when the boys have both come of age.

 

“’Golden Lion of Ered Luin’, my foot! They must have heard your horrid snoring and thought a lion had escaped from that traveling menagerie that was in town last week!” Dis moved her gaze from her youngest son over to Fili to see how he would react to this newest dig.

 “Oh, I’m so sorry! Did I offend ‘the most beautiful omega in the dwarven kingdoms?’” Fili spoke in a false high pitch, “’ _An omega so beautiful he puts the moon to shame!_ ’ Hah! Speaking of moons, have you been flashing your backside at the alphas again, Kili?”

 Dis’ eyes snapped to Kili, eyebrows shifting downward a fraction of an inch at the word “again.”

 The omega sputtered, cheeks flushing so badly Dis swore she could feel the heat radiating from them across the room. Kili rounded on Fili, brown eyes aflame, “That was one time, Fili, and you swore you wouldn’t tell!”

 “It doesn’t matter if I tell or not, your bottom has been the talk of the town since that night! You’ll have a slew of new suitors come the courting season this spring. Sure weren’t making fun of my reputation that night, were ya, little Kili?” Fili hooked his thumbs in the belt around his waist, chest puffing up in pride.

 The dark-haired dwarf rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah, Fili, they were just so intimidated by you and your mustache braids! It’s all thanks to you that my honor is intact, Mister Dwalin had nothing to do with it.”

 “Whatever, that was the last time Dwalin agreed to escort you to the tavern, wasn’t it?” Fili’s eyes lit up as a thought occurred to him, and Dis wondered if this was really something she wanted to hear. Fili was guffawing now, barely gasping out “Said he was never gonna take you to the tavern again if you were gonna be causin' riots showin’ off your- What did he say?”

 “My pork pies!!!” Kili yelled, before doubling over in breathless laughter. That was the final straw for Fili who collapsed, rolling on the floor in his glee.

 Even the ever-composed Dis had to crack a smile and let out a few chuckles in the face of her boys’ ridiculous cackling. Dis crossed her arms over her chest, “If you boys think that’s funny, you know what’s going to be even funnier?”

 They both looked at her questioningly from their places on the floor, Kili slumped against the wall, Fili, raising himself up to his elbows so he could see her. Both were still letting out little huffing laughs while they wiped tears from their eyes.

 Dis smirked, “When you get to share your little ‘pork pies’ story with your uncle Thorin when he gets back into town tomorrow.”

 Simultaneously, Kili’s face turned even more red at the thought of explaining his drunken actions to their stern uncle, while Fili’s face drained of all color at the thought of the talking to he would receive for allowing his omega brother to act inappropriately.

  _Who got the last laugh this time, boys?_ Dis thought to herself as she turned to leave the room, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After how depressing the drabble from chapter 3 ended up, I thought something a bit more light-hearted was in order. Also, I'm not even gonna lie, I made myself laugh while I wrote this. #lame


	5. Fili/Kili, omegaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rather... dirty. You've been warned.

Sunlight shone through the window of the small bedroom, creeping slowly over the bodies sharing the bed until it reaches Kili’s closed eyes and forces him to acknowledge that morning has come. As per the normal morning ritual he lets out a high pitched whine from the back of his throat and flops over, burrowing his face into his brother’s neck in a fruitless attempt to shield his eyes from the cruel rays of the sun. Fili, whose eyes had yet to be assaulted by said light, is awakened by his brother’s movement.

 “Good morning, little Kee, “ Fili says, speaking to the mass of tangled brown hair that is in his line of sight, his brother’s face squashed against his own neck.

 Only his years of practice in the language of “Kili” allow him to translate the noises that follow as Kili’s usual assertion that the word “good” should never be applied to something as horrendous as mornings.

 “Oh, but it is a good morning, brother! Merciful Mahal has provided us with just the tool we need to complete our morning’s work…,” Fili’s trademark smirk takes its proper place on his lips. “A nice, long, stiff piece of lumber!” He emphasizes his last words with a gesture towards his own lower body where a familiar shape was tenting both the blankets and his breeches underneath them.

 The dark-haired dwarf let out a huff of laughter against his brother’s neck, finally lifting his head up to look Fili in the eye.

 “Careful Mama and Uncle don’t hear you talking like that unless you want your piece of lumber used for firewood,” Kili says with his trademark mischievous smile, as he maneuvers himself into a sitting position and indulges himself in a long stretch to chase away the stiffness of sleep.

 “Can we not talk about them right before I mark you? Doesn’t exactly get me in the mood,” Fili grumbles, eyes rolling skyward. ‘ _Considering what you’re about to do to your little brother, you don’t have much room to speak… ‘_ a snide voice whispers in the back of Fili’s mind as he watches Kili remove his sleep shirt and settle himself back on the bed, head slightly inclined on their pillows.

 “Yeah, yeah. Whip it out already, Fee, I don’t have all day. I wanted to get down to the training grounds and shoot a bit before all the alphas get down there and stink up the place. You know Mister Dwalin’s gonna drag me out of there the second an alpha looks in my direction, even with your scent on me…” Kili continues to ramble about anything and everything on his mind, even as Fili moves to straddle his chest.

 Looking down his own bare chest to his powerful thighs bracketing Kili’s more slender torso, Fili thinks back to how this all started.

 -----------

 A few days after Fili had reached his own coming of age, he had been cornered by Dis and Thorin one evening, while Kili was grumpily carrying out his own neglected chores in another portion of the house. They could hear him muttering even rooms over (“ _Why do I have to sweep and clean while Fee gets to chop wood?! Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I can’t lift an axe! This is so unfair! Stupid alphas, stupid broom…stupid dust! How does a room even get so dusty?!”)._

 “Fili, dear… we need to discuss something with you. It has to do with your brother and his maturity-,“ Dis rolled her eyes as she heard her omega son slamming things around while he cleaned, “…or lack thereof as the case may be…”

 Thorin took pity on his poor sister, and took over, though his indulgent smile was still at the ready for Kili, even when the lad wasn’t in the room. “Your mother is referring to your brother’s scent… Perhaps you’ve noticed the change?” Thorin’s soft, amused expression that had appeared at the thought of Kili’s tantrum fell away and he stared intently at Fili, as if attempting to read his mind to see if he’d had any untoward thoughts about his omega sibling.

 Fili wondered if his own blue eyes felt as uncomfortably piercing to others as Thorin’s did right now. He thought not.

 Had he noticed Kili’s scent? That was like asking if he’d noticed that fire was hot, or that grass was a particularly nice shade of green. In fact, he’d done all he could to _not_ notice, or at the very least pretend that he hadn’t noticed. Ever the dutiful heir, keen to obey and please his uncle, Fili tried to figure out what exactly Thorin was hoping to hear from him in answer to this uncomfortable question. Did he say no, he hadn’t noticed and risk looking like either a naïve dwarfling or simply a liar? Did he admit the truth and reveal the obvious answer that he’d been having thoughts about and reactions to the omega’s body that would most certainly not please his protective uncle?

 Dis took the reigns again in the face of her oldest’s discomfort and hesitation. “It’s okay, my dear. It’s completely natural. I’d be more concerned if you hadn’t had taken note of your brother’s scent!” She reached out a comforting hand to her son’s broad shoulder, idly wondering when her baby had become a man, and not just any man, but the spitting image of her dead husband.

 Dis continued, now hesitating a bit herself as she got to the meat of the issue, the reason that they had taken him aside to speak, separated from his brother as he so rarely was. “As you well know, if Kili’s scent is appealing to you…. Then other alphas would probably have similar…feelings.” Fili’s stiff nod assured her that this had indeed crossed his mind. “Well, there’s something that you could do to help protect your brother from any unwanted…suitors.” She almost wanted to laugh at her own use of that word. A word that she used in order to avoid another word. One that has become taboo in their household.

 Kili, her baby, her sweet little ball of beaming smiles and wild unbraided hair was constantly at risk of being raped as an omega of royal blood. They avoided the word. Avoided the topic like simply allowing the thought to cross their minds could somehow taint him. Mahal, that thought was unbearable, not only her baby being forced in such a way and watching that beautiful light leave his eyes, but the idea that his rapist could mate himself to the prince during the unholy act, creating a bond unbreakable except through death.

 But break it they would. Should that unspeakable thing happen, one of the line of Durin would become a murderer; which one would simply depend on which of them, Thorin, Dis, or Fili, found out first.

 Dis can hardly bear to even skirt this subject with Fili, however, what she must ask of him is motivated by her desire to protect the honor of her youngest son. She forces herself to go on.

 “An omega’s scent can be partially covered, at least made less appealing to alphas if he is covered in the scent of another alpha…” Finally, she sees the dawning realization on her son’s face and sends up a small prayer of thanksgiving that she won’t need to go into too much detail.

 Fili speaks after a long silence, his voice cracking slightly, ”And h-how would you have me go about this?” His brow is furrowed and he’s staring down at the floorboards as if they can tell him the answer to his question.

 Thorin rejoins the conversation, figuring that male alpha/omega physiology is more his division than his sister’s, “Your release should be enough. Preferably applied to at least the normally unclothed pulse points, such as those on the neck. The hair is another hotspot so it would be wise to… apply your scent there.”

 “…You want Kili to walk around with my release on him?”

 Thorin scrapes a hand over his face, knowing that Fili is thinking about how his brother will react to this, “Essentially, yes. He can rinse the majority of it off; as long as he doesn’t scrub vigorously or use soap, the pheromones should remain on his skin.”

 Fili still doesn’t look like he’s convinced that he’ll be able to escape Kili’s wrath when he hears of this new step that they hope to add to his daily ablutions.

 “I’m going to speak to him about it tonight,” Dis states, finding at least a scrap of humor in the way that both her brother and her son’s blue eyes widen at her words. “Don’t worry, you’re both off the hook. I think it best if you two were both out of the house for this. Perhaps you can go to the tavern for a bit.”

 Fili had never been more grateful to his mother.

 Thorin thinks that he’d never met a braver dwarf than his sister. Azanulbizar would look like a mid-summer festival compared to what Dis was going to face tonight.

\-----------

 

 Kili continues to ramble while Fili reaches into his own breeches, drawing out his hard length and tucking his waistband under his taut, heavy balls. This had become such a routine to Kili that he no longer even reacted, such a contrast to the first few times.

 The sight of Kili’s terrified face was still clear in Fili’s mind, wide brown eyes looking up at Fili, more specifically Fili’s cock, in a mixture of awe, confusion, and fright. The tears had welled up when he pulled himself out of his breeches, started to run down Kili’s cheeks as Fili’s knot had grown bigger while he palmed himself. Kili was all out bawling by the time Fili came, his release mixing with tears on his little brother’s face.

 Fili had felt horrible for weeks. Not only because Kili had been so terrified that he had sobbed throughout the whole ordeal, but also because Fili had still been able to climax, in fact he had finished in record time, far more quickly than when he secretly rubbed one out during his rare separations from his little brother. He’s not exactly sure what that says about him as a dwarf, but he thinks that it’s probably not good.

 He runs his hand down his shaft, giving himself a squeeze at the base and moving upwards in a sort of milking motion. Kili continues to babble until Fili grasps himself at the base again and gives his brother’s mouth a few gentle taps with the head of his cock. His eyes zero in on a small dab of pre-cum that’s left behind on Kili’s lower lip.

 Kili takes the smooth head of his brother’s cock in his mouth quickly, giving it a solitary suck before pulling off again. “You’re so rude, Fee! I was in the middle of a sentence, you-,” he’s cut off again as Fili takes advantage of his open mouth, shoving his cock in again and reveling in not only the wet heat of his brother’s mouth but the view of his beautiful brother with his thick cock in that plush mouth.

 “Hey, you wanted to get down to the training grounds, it’s only fair that you help me along, right, sweet Kili?” A dirty, little grin quirks up the corners of his mouth as he thrusts shallowly, his moustache braids swaying in time with his hips.

 Kili glares up at his brother, though the cock in his mouth seems to ruin the effect. Realizing that the only way to speed this up is to put in a bit more effort, Kili adjusts the angle of his neck, allowing his brother to get further in his mouth and down his throat. He pushes his tongue up as tightly as possible against the bottom of Fili’s cock, making sure to rub that sensitive spot beneath the head. He allows his own little whimpers to escape his throat, knowing that Fili likes to hear him.

Kili knows Fili is done for when he suddenly rips his cock from Kili’s mouth with a curse in Khuzdul, his voice raspy and broken, and begins stroking himself roughly. Fili plants a hand on the wall behind their bed, curling over his brother’s upper body as his orgasm nears.

 Fili stares intently at Kili’s face, they keep eye contact even as Kili closes the fraction of an inch between his mouth and the head of the alpha’s cock, planting a light, almost loving kiss to the smooth flesh. Fili’s eyes slam shut as his orgasm begins, but only for a moment, as he doesn’t want to miss a second of this. Ropes of cum shoot from Fili’s cock draping over that wild, unbraided hair, those gorgeous severe eyebrows, the bridge of that nose that, while small for a dwarf, only adds to Kili’s exotic beauty. Fili’s orgasm continues to wreck his body as his stomach muscles clench and unclench, gasps falling from his lips.

 Fili reintroduces the milking motion from earlier to his strokes, he leans forward and drags the head of his cock over Kili’s bottom lip, wiping the last bit of cum onto Kili’s mouth. Brown eyes framed in thick dark lashes finally opened to capture blue eyes as they stare down at Kili’s debauched face.

 Fili, in a stupor, drags two fingers through the cum on Kili’s left cheek, gathering his own release and bringing it down to rub on his brother’s pulse point, then bringing his hand back up to massage his seed further into the omega’s skin. Fili watches as Kili licks his lips, gathering that bit of cum with his pink tongue and drawing it into his mouth. This omega would be the death of him.

 Kili lifts a hand, significantly smaller and more slender than his own, Fili notices, and places it on Fili’s chest, directly in the middle in between his pectorals. Fili smiles gently down at his brother, the soft touch causing affection to well up in his chest. Those slender fingers run through his light-colored chest hair before Kili draws his hand back slightly…and shoves as hard as he can, sending his blond brother flailing backward, off the bed and down to the hard wooden floor of their small bedroom.

 “Come on, you great pervert! Time to escort your poor, helpless omega brother down to the training grounds,” Kili laughs as he walks to the wash basin to rinse his face. Fili watches his brother from the floor as he gathers his clothing, and laments the loss of his post-orgasmic high. _Well_ , he thinks to himself, the dirty smirk returning to his lips, _there’s always tomorrow._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides face*
> 
> I did it. I wrote porn.
> 
> This takes place in the same verse as the other two omegaverse chapters. It's sort of part of a bigger plot bunny that's popped up in my head, which I haven't written yet, so if anything is confusing or doesn't make sense, that's probably why. Hopefully sometime soon I'll write the companion piece (probably from Dis' point of view) which will explain a few things from this story (such as why Dis is allowing her alpha and omega sons to continue to share a room and bed even after they've both reached maturity...).
> 
> During this particular time period, Fili and Kili are still on different pages. Fili is starting to actually see Kili as a potential mate and he's clearly attracted to him, however, he's struggling with it a bit. Kili on the other hand, merely sees the activities described in this chapter as something that they have to do because Mama and Thorin would never give him a break if they didn't (he's still a bit immature here). I really like the idea of Fili and Kili, as alpha and omega respectively, trying to figure out if they're actually attracted to each other in a romantic way or if their biology is controlling them, while at the same time trying to hold onto their brotherly affection.


End file.
